1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the entertainment of pets and is specifically intended to supply amusing diversions to small animals and provide exercise for such animals.
2. Discussion of the Background
Prior pet amusement devices are known which include that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,770 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,448, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,001 is directed to a frequency controlled oscillating pet toy which includes an electric, gear driven, frequency controlled oscillating device that oscillates a toy mouse or other toys to amuse, occupy and entertain pets. Because the unit described therein is gear driven, it provides torque to ensure self starting after being stopped by a playful animal. The device is characterized by a low profile so as to help make it difficult to tip over. The toy operates at a low variable voltage range and is mountable in a plurality of planes for further variation of the operation of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,770 is directed to a pet exercise device which includes a toy suspended from an arm operated by a motor having an electronic control capable of actuating the device at predetermined or random intervals and for varying the speed and direction of movement of the toy to provide movements which are more attractive to pets and thus be more challenging and interesting to the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,448 is directed to a toy device for a pet animal, the device including a base housing having an upper wall and an opening in the upper wall as well as a rotatable member rotatably mounted in the housing, a drive assembly for rotating the member, and an elongate member secured at one end to the rotatable member and extending upwardly as well as in a generally sideways direction from the housing. The device also includes an object secured to the free end of the elongate member for movement in a path around the housing upon rotation of the rotatable member. The object may be of any desired shape such as a ball, mouse, butterfly or other creature and is preferably arranged so as to be dragged along the ground in a generally circular path upon rotation of the rotatable member.
While the foregoing provide a variety of movements with respect to the object to be used to entertain the pet, such do not permit oscillation about an axis parallel to a horizontally extending arm which is disposed perpendicular to a stand mounted to a base.